Propionic acid derivative non-steroidal anti-inflammatories (NSAIDs) (e.g., ibuprofen and naproxen) are commonly used to treat pain, inflammation and swelling (e.g., associated with rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis). To treat these long-lasting symptoms, administration of high and repeated systemic doses is often required. As a result, severe gastrointestinal (GI) side effects (e.g., stomach ulceration, bleeding, and perforation) occur because the drug is distributed throughout the body to target and non-target sites. Drug delivery systems have been developed to control the drug release, thereby prolonging the duration of the drug effect. However, these systems suffer from major disadvantages such as low drug-loadings, uncontrolled (i.e., burst) release of the drug, and use of non-biodegradable materials.
Accordingly, new methods and compositions to treat pain and inflammation are needed.